


Bad Boys

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth's never gone for the bad boys, until she met John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> References another fic of mine, [Local Customs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/410187) but you do not have to read that fic to understand this one.

Elizabeth felt more curious than anxious as she headed down to greet John's team. At their first scheduled check-in this afternoon, Rodney had reported that Colonel Sheppard had done something "stupidly heroic" and as a result the Antarins wanted him to participate in some ritual. The team was staying another six hours for the ritual and the subsequent celebration.

Antaris was a valuable potential trading partner. Elizabeth had given the boys strict instructions to do whatever Teyla said during this mission so as to hopefully to avoid offending their hosts. If this ritual was important, then it was important that the team stay and participate.

Rodney had assured her nothing was wrong. Elizabeth didn't have any real reason for concern, other than John's spectacular ability to find trouble in the most trouble-free places.

Mostly - and she could barely admit this even to herself - she was annoyed that John's mission had taken so much extra time. She had purposely scheduled no meetings for tomorrow morning, expecting John to have been back much earlier. The goal had been for the two of them to have some private time together tonight without one of them having to rush off early in the morning.

They hadn't had any time to themselves for nearly a week and Elizabeth was getting cranky. Apparently finally having semi-regular sex again made her prone to deprivation when it was withheld.

The team came through the gate, all looking a bit weary but unharmed. "Welcome back. How was the party?"

Rodney made a face. "Ask the hero."

John's eyes were a bit glassy, now that she was close enough to see. He was also leaning a bit more than usual. He didn't seem totally drunk, though. He shot a glare at Rodney. "I told you, McKay, it just happened."

Knowing better than to let the two of them start bickering, Elizabeth interjected, "What just happened?"

"Colonel Sheppard saved some children from a wild animal," Teyla reported. "The Antarins were deeply grateful and asked him to complete a warrior's ritual."

Suspecting that there had been alcohol involved, Elizabeth still asked, "And what did that involve?"

To her surprise, John took off his jacket and held out his right arm. There were tattoos up and down that had definitely not been there before. The shapes were vaguely wave-like, and black.

"Oh," she said, somewhat inadequately. She hadn't been expecting that.

Ronon clapped John on the back, then had to grab his arm to keep him from falling. "They were feeding him some kind of mash to dull the pain," he said with evident amusement.

"I'm not drunk," John objected as he regained his balance. "Just a little buzzed still."

"I think you're in shock from the needles," Rodney put in.

Elizabeth caught John's eyes for a moment, alarm flooding her. This was not the first time someone had been forced into getting a tattoo during a mission. It wasn't even the first time it had happened to John. She'd been there, on Eidalos, when the two of them had been required to get matching tattoos as part of a bonding ritual to satisfy the Eidalans. The results had nearly been deadly because Elizabeth had developed an allergic reaction to the dye. John and Ronon had gotten her home just in time.

John seemed to guess what she was thinking because he pre-empted her. "I'll go, but I'm fine, you know."

"Better safe than sorry," she told him, glancing at Ronon, who obediently followed John to the infirmary to ensure he got there in one piece. Rodney trailed after them and Elizabeth nodded to Teyla, who followed her up the stairs to her office.

"Some of the children had strayed near the water while playing," Teyla explained without prompting as they sat down. "A large serpent crawled out of the water, heading for the children. Colonel Sheppard shot the creature before it could harm them."

Elizabeth shuddered. Snakes had always freaked her out, and adding children in danger didn't help. "And the Antarins were so grateful they decided to throw a party in his honor."

Teyla nodded. "The serpent's bite is deadly. If it had reached any of the children, they would have died. So they invited him to participate in the Ritual of Warriors, one of their highest honors." Teyla folded her hands in her lap, seeming to guess what Elizabeth was thinking. "I did not notice any impairment after John received the warrior's marks. We were at the feast for some time after the tattoos were in place, with no ill effects. He should be all right."

She was grateful for the reassurance. If anything was going to go wrong with the tattoo dye, it probably would've happened right away. But Carson still needed to examine them all, so Elizabeth let out a deep breath. "Well, I suppose any future missions to Antaris should involve the great hero, then." Teyla rolled her eyes at that, grinning slightly.

Teyla left to go to the infirmary for her own check-up and Elizabeth dealt with some stray paperwork that had appeared on her desk before following. As she walked, she thought back to the misadventure on Eidalos. The tattoo on her left arm had faded quite a bit over the years. She didn't remember much of that experience, even now, other than the vomiting.

She did remember kissing John while she was not thinking straight. She hadn't admitted it to him at the time, and it had taken several weeks after they slept together for the first time for John to finally bring it up. He'd been berating himself for kissing her back when she was compromised, which made her feel guilty for trying to sweep the whole thing under the rug. If she'd told him the truth, that she'd kissed him because she'd wanted to and her inhibitions had been momentary casualties of the allergic reaction, he wouldn't have been beating himself up all that time.

Of course, she hadn't been ready to tell him any such thing when it had happened, back when she was still pretending to herself that her attraction to him was just a crush she would get over. Even though it had been nearly three years by then and it had only gotten worse over time.

Thankfully, she'd gotten past that mental block now.

To her surprise, John had already been released from the infirmary when she got there. Carson said nothing seemed out of the ordinary except a mild case of intoxication. John's blood work had come back in the normal range. Knowing how much John hated the infirmary, Elizabeth wasn't surprised Carson had sent him on his way with strict instructions to report any strange symptoms immediately. After the Iratus bug incident, Elizabeth figured John knew well enough to obey that order.

She was torn for a moment before heading for John's quarters. It was a little needy to be chasing after him, but on the other hand, they usually at least talked privately after every mission. It was possible he'd gone to the mess, but she decided to check his room first.

She let herself in without anyone seeing her and didn't see him anywhere, but the light was on in the bathroom. "John?"

"In here."

John was shirtless, looking at his new artwork in the mirror. He'd also taken off his boots and socks.

Elizabeth leaned against the door frame. "Too bad they couldn't have just matched your other one."

John grinned at her in the mirror. "I kind of like the waves, though."

"You'll fit in the next time you go surfing, that's for sure." She moved closer. There was a remarkable lack of blood for a new tattoo. "Are they permanent?"

"Far as I know."

Elizabeth had never been big on body modification, but her fingers reached out to skim over the black wave near his shoulder on instinct. It curved along with John's bicep, and his skin was slightly warmer there.

John shivered from the light touch, turning to look at her. His eyes focused on her mouth and she stretched up and kissed him. Seeing him half-dressed was apparently enough to jump start her libido, because she felt arousal pooling in her belly as John's arms slid around her back and held her close.

They kissed slowly for a few minutes, John nudging her backwards until her butt hit the counter. Then he was pressing his hips against hers and Elizabeth felt the beginnings of an erection. Internally she shouted "Thank God!" that he was on the same page, because it was just embarrassing how turned on she was simply from not getting to see him naked for six days.

He rocked against her again and she broke the kiss to breathe. His hands slipped under her shirt and she lifted her arms to help him tug it off. Her hands landed on his shoulders and she couldn't resist touching the tattoos again.

"Do you like it?" he asked, startling her. He sounded almost shy. Elizabeth, despite her rational understanding of the body image issues all women got from Western culture, still had moments of anxiety about herself, about whether she was thin enough or curvy enough or what have you. She couldn't remember John ever indicating any embarrassment about his body before.

She smiled, leaning down to kiss the tip of the highest wave on his shoulder lightly. "Honestly? It's kind of hot."

John smirked, his fingers deftly unbuttoning her pants. "I had no idea," he told her, tugging her pants and then her underwear down, "that you had a thing for the biker look."

His fingers stroked over her other tattoo, the small peace sign on her hip that he had first seen the first time they'd had sex. She trembled the way she always did when he touched her there. But she retained enough presence of mind to tease him back. "You need the pony tail and the shaggy beard for that."

She kissed him before he could say anything else. John let his hands speak for him, touching her all over, making her groan and start to sweat as she got even more aroused.

John pulled his lips away and then lifted his right hand. He put his finger in his mouth briefly and Elizabeth whimpered, her body throbbing so hard it was nearly painful. She always felt that way when he did that. He didn't waste any time, slipping his finger between her legs and sliding just that one finger up inside her. He grunted as he felt how hot she already was.

His thumb circled her clit lightly and she squirmed, trapped between his body and the counter. John nipped at her shoulder, nuzzling her bra strap aside before grinning at her. "I guess we can chalk this up to your bad boy kink, too, then." His finger wiggled, stroking inside of her and she arched up helplessly into his hand.

"I do not," she gasped out, "have a bad boy fetish." They'd had this discussion before. One night in the afterglow of sex when she tended to ramble, she'd blurted out that John was very different than any other man she'd dated, which was true. She loved him all the more for it. John had seized on the opportunity to tease her time and again that he was the bad boy phase she hadn't gone through in high school.

John chuckled lowly, giving her goose bumps. "Oh, come on, Elizabeth," he practically purred in her ear. "You're standing in my bathroom with your panties around your ankles." He paused to bite her ear lightly and she writhed. "While some tattooed freak is fingering you into oblivion."

Elizabeth couldn't form any words for a minute, as his hand moved against her and inside of her just right and her body tightened uselessly. _It's not enough_ , she kept thinking, even as she strained toward the orgasm. She needed more than this, needed John moving inside her right now. "John, please," she managed. "Fuck me."

Most of the time, those words were enough to galvanize John to abandon whatever teasing he was torturing her with and move on. This time, though, he laughed again, pretending to be shocked, though she noted distantly that his breathing was more labored now. "Such dirty language, Dr. Weir." Her title had never been a turn on for Elizabeth, not until right this moment. She tried not to use John's rank when they were alone, a somewhat futile attempt to keep work and sex separate. John generally didn't call her Doctor at all anymore unless they were around guests. "I think I have to punish you, make you come first."

He leaned in and kissed her, his mouth rough and demanding on hers, and that did it. Elizabeth climaxed, her fingers digging into his shoulders so hard she was probably leaving even more marks on him. John kept touching her and kissing her until her body went slack, and for a moment they stood there, both breathing heavily. John pulled back enough to see her face. She wasn't satisfied, not by a long shot. She could feel the arousal still simmering, and it must have showed. Looking smug, he bent over and tugged her sneakers and clothes off, freeing her feet. "Bed," he told her, beginning to unbuckle his belt.

Elizabeth put an extra swing in her hips as she sauntered to the bed, watching John watch her appreciatively as she took off her bra and dropped it. He stripped out of his trousers and underwear, leaving them in a heap on the floor. But as she approached the bed he stepped up behind her, biting her shoulder lightly. "Get on your knees," he instructed, his voice a low growl.

For a fraction of a second, Elizabeth hesitated. John was like her in that he preferred being face to face when they were making love, but she had also seen this mood before. It had taken several months before he allowed this side of himself to surface in bed with her. It didn't happen often, and she couldn't help but wonder if his mental state had been affected by the tattoos or something else.

John felt her hesitation and brushed his lips against the spot he'd just bitten. "Okay?" he asked more quietly.

The question reassured her. If he was thinking clearly enough to ask, it was all right. She nodded and crawled onto the bed. She glanced over her shoulder and grinned at the look on his face.

John ran his hands over her body, putting her where he wanted her, on all fours with her knees spread slightly while he stood behind her. "So fucking sexy, Elizabeth," he muttered, fondling her backside for a moment before pressing his erection against her. She shivered in anticipation as he adjusted them both.

This position put them at the perfect height. John slid his cock into her smoothly, groaning aloud. Elizabeth's hands fisted in the sheets and she said "God, _yes_ ," at the sensation of John filling her so completely. She rocked against him, urging him to move and not wait. She didn't want slow right now.

He snapped his hips into her and she whimpered, moving with him. It was so good. John fitted her so perfectly, and she'd been dying for this for days. His fingers stroked her hips, drawing little tremors from her as he fucked her steadily. Elizabeth could feel another orgasm building inside of her but she was reluctant to touch herself. When John was like this, he didn't like her improvising. To her surprise, she actually got a thrill from that.

She attempted to tell him, although speech was not exactly easy. "John, please. I need..." His hands moved up and swept over her breasts, breaking her train of thought, but he didn't linger, instead gripping her shoulders. He pulled her upright, the position slightly awkward until he realigned his hips. He thrust into her again and she nearly fell forward. There was nothing to brace herself with and she flailed, grabbing his shoulders to keep herself upright. She was bent backward now, holding on to John with her arms up and back. Her breasts were thrust out by the angle of her body and her legs shaking from the effort to stay in place. Meanwhile John was moving inside of her deeply, and the strangeness of it made her tighten around him sharply.

John grunted, his mouth against her shoulder. His hands moved over her front, pinching her nipples lightly, making her squirm. One hand slipped down her belly and then lower, and he began to stroke her clit again in time with his thrusts.

The odd angle and the stimulation were driving her wild. She had no leverage in this position, so she dug her nails into his skin again, begging him in broken words for the orgasm that was just out of her reach.

"Look down, Lizabeth," John told her, his voice strained. She craned her neck and saw John's arm pressed against her belly. His skin was darker than the pale white of her stomach, and the black waves of the tattoo undulated as his fingers worked between her thighs.

Elizabeth let out a raw noise as the orgasm crashed through her, several waves twisting her in almost unbearable pleasure before it finally ebbed. John was holding her hips and she could feel his own orgasm winding down too.

She collapsed onto the bed as soon as John relaxed. Her legs protested the unusual workout and she grimaced as she stretched her muscles. She heard John stumble into the bathroom and the water running, then he was cleaning her gently with a washcloth before cleaning himself and then flopping onto the bed next to her.

He stretched his arm across her stomach and Elizabeth ran her palm up over the tattoos, keeping her touch light over the raw skin. John yawned, already half-asleep. Elizabeth tugged up the blanket up from the foot of the bed and covered them both.

She lay there for a little while, looking from the tattoos to John's face. Asleep he looked more relaxed and younger than the intense man who'd just fucked her so thoroughly. Thinking about what they'd just done, Elizabeth admitted to herself that John might be right after all. She might have a weak spot for his bad boy side, if not anyone else's.

He snuggled closer to her and she turned onto her side. John immediately spooned up behind her, sighing contentedly before falling completely asleep. Elizabeth smiled as her fingers intertwined with John's as she drifted off. She loved this side of him too.  



End file.
